3 Artha
by Bonnefoy Clementie
Summary: Kisah para pemuda pemudi bertarung antara dunia dan cinta. Ketakutan dan ambisi. Lidah dan hati. "Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan bertekuk diatas tanah, kau atau aku!" Phase one: Human Mechanical System. Phase two: Step, Mission, Success
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**3 Artha © Bonnefoy Clementie**

**.**

**Kala itu saat kita para manusia masih bisa menghirup nafas dengan santai, tanpa memikirkan dunia yang semakin terpuruk dan mendekati usia tuanya.**

**Saat itu, tak satupun diantara kita yang mengetahui bahwa bumi kita tercinta akan hancur karena hujan meteor, disusul dengan gempa dahsyat, yang menghancurkan semuanya, termasuk kita semua. Semua asa kita, impian kita, semua hal yang dulu kita jaga dan lindungi… Semuanya telah terkubur, pada hari itu.**

**Ingatkah kau akan hari itu? Hari terakhir kita bersama, Hari saat kita berkumpul dan menghirup udara bersama. Kini semua itu tinggal kenangan belaka. Bumi kita tercinta telah mati. Meninggalkan semua yang hidup didalamnya. Semua hanya tinggal kegelapan .Kegelapan yang tidak berujung.**

.

"_Jika aku mengangkat kalian menjadi ketiga wizard yang ada, maukah kalian membantuku untuk menemukan kembali pecahan bumi yang ada? Maukah kalian membantuku untuk mengembalikan dunia kita semua? Mengembalikan Bumi yang kita cintai?"_

"_Cepat pergi! Lari dan bersembunyilah!"_

"_Tapi tak ada lagi tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Bagaimanapun meteor itu pasti menghancurkan kita…"_

"_Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"_

"_Berpasralah…kepada Tuhan. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan_."

_BLARR!_

.

_._

"_Kalian, adalah 3 wizard yang berbeda. Meskipun kalian berbeda, kalian adalah satu. Kalian adalah satu kesatuan dari dunia baru ini. Aku akan memberikan tanda, tanda air, tanah dan udara pada dahi kalian bertiga. Tanda ini akan membuat kalian berbeda dengan manusia lain yang juga hidup kembali di planet ini. Sudah menjadi kewajiban kalian…untuk menjaga dunia ini. Kutitipkan dunia ini pada kalian."_

.

.

**Butuh waktu yang lama, menunggu hingga r****ibuan ratus**** tahun sehingga dunia baru ini sempurna****.****S****ebuah dunia****,**** di****mana sebuah pertempuran, **** sebuah ****perang baru**** akan kembali**** terjadi****.**

**.**

**Sebuah dunia yang sengaja diciptakan sangat mirip dengan dunia aslinya. Dimana ada 2 kubu yang terus menguasai dunia baru ini, sementara 1 kubu lainnya, terus berusaha untuk mencegah hal tersebut terjadi.**

_**.**_

"_Para wizard itu hanya menganggu kita, Yao-Yao…. Aku minta kalian semua untuk membunuh semua wizard yang ada. Dengan begitu, kita akan menguasai dunia ini sebentar lagi, da~"_

"_Perintah dijalankan, master…"_

.

**Dunia yang tak luput dari pertempuran… Perang tak berujung. Perang untuk memperebutkan satu dunia, berusaha membuat mahluk lain luluh lantak di hadapan mereka.**

.

.

"_Semua batu mulia telah berhasil kita rebut. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang sempurna, Hahahaha!"_

"_Apa yang kita lakukan ini tidak salah, master?"_

"_Bicara apa kau? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, mengatakan kalau dunia ini hanya milik kita?"_

"_Baiklah… master…"_

.

**Haruskah dunia ini mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Bumi kita? Dunia yang dulu begitu kita cintai itu? Berbagai senjata mematikan telah hancur dimakan tanah kita berkali-kali… Hingga tak lagi terhitung, berapa kali sudah senjata itu ditelannya bulat-bulat. Tanah itu bagaikan saksi bisu**

**Saksi bisu tentang kekejaman perang yang dulu terjadi. **

.

.

_BUM!_

"_De-Tec sialan! Awas saja, kau!"_

"_Jangan macam-macam, Au-No bodoh, kita sama-sama dari planet yang sama, juga sama-sama ingin menguasai dunia baru ini. Kita ini sama-sama Mech-G. Tentu kau punya pemikiran yang sama dengan kami, kan?"_

_Trang! Doosh!_

"_Pemikiran kami tak sekotor pemikiran busukmu itu, De-Tec. Aku datang kemari untuk menghancurkan kalian, mahluk bodoh yang menghancurkan planet kami!"_

"… _Dan kalian kemari untuk mencari planet yang baru tempat kalian bisa hidup, kan? Hanya ditempat ini kalian bisa hidup, bukan?"_

"…"

"_Hahaha! Kau pikir aku bodoh, Au-No, mana mungkin kau mau bekerja sama dengan human kalau tidak ada maksud tertentu, bukan?"_

_Dak! Duuuar!_

"_Mati saja kau, Kingna I-Trec."_

.

.

**Menyadari akan adanya hal yang janggal. Menyadari kalau mereka memanfaatkan kalian. Hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal kunci itu yang tersisa. Semuanya tergantung pada kalian.**

**Apakah ingin menggunakan kunci itu, atau tidak menggunakannya sama sekali.**

.

.

"_R-Rachel? I-ini… b-benar-benar kau, kan? A-Aku tak salah lihat, kan?"_

_Grab!_

"_Kak Tio, tolong bantu aku… Kumohon. Hanya kakak yang bisa membantuku…"_

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Rachel? Demi dirimu, demi Rifky, demi Rizky, apapun akan aku lakukan demi kalian semua."_

"_Tolong buka puzzle __**Artha**__ kak. Kami akan mengaktifkan senjata itu untuk menghancurkan De-Tec yang masih ada saat ini. Kami sadar…ternyata De-Tec hanya memanfaatkan kami dan Au-No yang sungguh-sungguh membantu dan menyelamatkan kita semua…"_

"… _J-jika aku mengaktifkannya…B-bagaimana dengan kalian?"_

"_Aku sudah membuat alat itu sendirian, kami akan kembali melakukan regenerasi. Sementara itu Au-No akan kabur ke planet terdekat dari Artha dan akan kembali lagi setelah semuanya selesai."_

"… _T-tapi…"_

"… _Aku tahu resikonya, kak… Aku tahu kakak akan mati dan kakak tak akan pernah bisa melakukan regenerasi ini, kan? Tapi, kak…kakak adalah satu-satunya wizard yang tersisa…_

_Jadi aku mohon bantuan kakak…"_

.

.

_**3 Artha**_**, dimana semua kisah itu dimulai, dimana semua kisah itu berakhir. **

.

.

"_Tio? Kau sudah kembali kemari? Lihat, lihat… Artha sudah menunjukkan adanya perkembangan. Kita bisa melihat mereka dari sini."_

"_Ya, Artha…. Dimana kita memulai semuanya, dimana kita sendiri yang menyelesaikannya."_

"_Tio? Bagaimana suaramu bisa terdengar selega itu?"_

"_Bila aku tak melakukannya, bukan hanya adikku yang akan menjadi budak De-Tec. Aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama, kan?...Jadi sekarang aku bersyukur…_

… _Bisa mati terhormat seperti ini…"_

.

.

**Coming soon at  
>Hetalia: Axis Power Indonesia.<strong>

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends or Enemy?

Terimakasih untuk kak _**RikuSena **_untuk bantuannya.

* * *

><p>.<strong>Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**3 Artha © Bonnefoy Clementie  
>Don't like don't read<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah hitam menggores putih, meninggalkan sebuah jejak yang tak bisa terhapus lagi. Mengingatkan kita akan manusia, yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>:OPENING SCENE: For My Beloved Heart, Hear Me<strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam nampak menghiasi taman kala senja itu. Pikirannya melanglang jauh ke masa ia masih bersamanya dulu. Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa semua itu akan terjadi. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan membuatnya kehilangannya, orang yang begitu ia cintai. Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga saudara-saudaranya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Begitu ia ingat dalam hatinya hari itu, ketika hari itu ia menahan kesakitan demi melindungi adik-adiknya. Kembali diingatnya saat adik pertamanya raib, hangus dilahap api.

Tak hanya kehilangan adiknya, dia juga kehilangan kekasih hatinya.

Kekasih hatinya yang berkata bahwa ia akan meminangnya dalam seminggu kedepan. Namun, sayangnya 'seminggu kedepan' itu tidak pernah muncul.

Hanya sebuah memori hitam yang menjadi kenangannya untuk terus mengingat sosok pemuda itu. Kembali ia ingat, rambut jabrik itu, mata sapphire itu, nama itu, pelukan hangat itu.

Weill Cornellis D'Vosch.

Sosok yang membuatnya ingat apa itu dunia.

Sosok yang membuatnya selalu bisa tersenyum.

Sosok yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Sosok yang membuatnya selalu merasa hangat.

Sosok yang membuatnya merasakan keberadaan orang yang ia sayangi.

Sosok yang membuatnya ingat, untuk apa dia hidup.

Sosok yang selalu berkata "Ikh Hou Van Jou" padanya dan membuatnya tertidur aman dipelukannya.

Sosok yang meninggal setelah berkata "aku cinta kamu" dan tak pernah kembali.

Sosok yang pada saat terakhir bumi meledak, ada disampingnya, memeluknya, dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sosok yang telah mengajarkan padanya betapa berartinya pengorbanan itu dan betapa sakitnya kehilangan itu.

… Dan sosok yang selalu membuatnya ingat betapa indahnya cinta itu.

"… N-neill…"

Isakan kecil terdengar, kembali setetes airmata membawa pergi seluruh musim semi yang hangat dan menggantinya dengan musim dingin yang membekukan.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>"Satrio?"<p>

Sebuah kepala ditolehkan, menghapus sejenak setitik airmata yang masih menempel di pelupuk matanya. Dia kembali bangkit berdiri dan menyambut sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Lukas? Ada a-"

"Ingat Cornellis ya? Maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu Satrio… Tapi kau tahu kan untuk apa tanda yang ada didahimu sekarang?"

Satrio mengerang pelan, dielusnya sebuah tanda setitik air yang ada didahinya. "Iya, Lukas, aku tahu. Sudahlah, aku juga tadi tidak sedang memikirkan Cornellis, untuk apa aku mengingatnya lagi? Uhm.. Oh, ya, ada masalah apa sampai kau memanggilku tadi?"

Pemuda yang ada didepannya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya perlahan. "Tak usah membohongi perasaan hatimu, Satrio. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kok… Lagipula, bukankah hal itu juga terjadi pada Arthur sekarang ?" ucap Lukas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke bagian belakangnya. Dimana saat itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang bernama Arthur Kirkland tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"H-hah? Maksudnya-"

"Arthur sepertinya menangis tadi, mungkin kejadian yang sama sepertimu. Kita menjadi sok pahlawan padahal hati kita menjerit…. Tragis."

Memalingkan wajahnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menatap Lukas kembali. "Uhm, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah laporan."

"Hah? Laporan tentang?"

"Ada mahluk lain yang masuk ke planet ini…"

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ketika<br>Langit itu memerah  
>Tidak merona<br>Tapi merana, menjerit memekkakkan telinga_

_Bersamaan dengan tanah yang menghitam  
>Terbakar habis, sewarna malam<em>

_Apakah telah datang hari ini?  
>Ketika kami akan habis<em>

_Akankah hari lain datang?  
>Sebagai hari kebangkitan?<em>

_Aku ingin tahu_

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phase one: Human Mechanical System<strong>

Buuum! Drak! Drak! srakk!

"Kita telah sampai. Ini adalah planet yang paling dekat dengan Cybirtec. Semoga kali ini Au-No tidak menghalangi jalan kita."

Sekelompok robotic nampak menapaki kakinya, mencoba berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah…banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan disana-sini, bau amis tak ayal pun menguar.

"Letc-Meg, coba cek. Benda mematikan apa itu?"

"KombRec, mereka seperti mahluk hidup. Apakah kita bisa berbicara dengannya setelah dihidupkan kembali?"

"Kita coba saja, Letc-Meg, siapkan alatnya."

Sepasang mutiara Emerald nampak melihat tingkah mereka dari jauh, sebuah teropong nampak dijadikan alat untuk mengintai para robotic itu. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengambil sebuah alat yang nampak seperti kertas transparan dan menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Satrio, Lukas. Sosok yang memasuki planet kita berasal dari Cybirtec, mereka sempat memanggil nama Au-No tadi, coba aku dengarkan lebih lanjut… H-hei, sepertinya mereka mengambil salah satu human disana… T-tunggu, itu kan-…"

Sosok berambut platinum blonde nampak diangkat dari sana, kembali sepasang mutiara emerald itu mengintai lebih jauh, mencoba menfokuskan pandangannya ketika sepasang tangan besi dari robotic yang tadi disebut sebagai Letc-Meg mengambil tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan dimasukkan kedalam alat pemulih.

Rambut platinum blonde, wajah cubby, hidung besar, badannya pun juga tinggi dan besar, bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan laki-laki itu? Mungkin penglihatannya salah, kembali difokuskan penglihatannya dan melihat sosok itu diselubungi oleh cairan kaya mineral sebelum akhirnya dagingnya kembali utuh dan akhirnya matanya terbuka dan menampilkan warna violet.

Dihiraukannya suara Satrio yang memanggilnya, kembali diperhatikannya dengan seksama, dia pun memperhatikan wajah berikut dengan postur tubuhnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan-

"Lukas, sepertinya mereka mengambil human yang salah… Mereka menghidupkan Ivan Braginski!"

Terdengar sahutan yang begitu keras dari arah sana, terdengar sekali kalau itu adalah suara dari Satrio. "APA? Ivan Braginski? Lalu, apa kau dengar apa maksud mereka datang ke planet ini tidak, Arthur?"

Menajamkan kembali indra pendengarannya tersebut dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jauh lagi. "Sepertinya tidak, Satrio… Aku harus mendekat kesana."

Langkah kaki ditapakkan perlahan, hingga akhirnya dia bersembunyi dibelakang batang pohon dan duduk bersandar disana. Ditajamkannya kembali indra pendengarannya dan mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Baik dari robotic itu sendiri, atau mungkin mereka menyinggung masalah tempat planet mereka, atau mungkin juga tentang Au-No itu sendiri, atau juga dengan Ivan.

"Aku akan memperbesar volume suaranya dan kameranya sudah aku aktifkan. Coba kau cek di monitor dan coba kau dengarkan." Arthur memperingati sebelum akhirnya mendengar sebuah kata persetujuan dari Lukas.

"Jadi, apakah kau mahluk hidup yang sama dengan kami?"Robotic berwarna putih yang tadi dikenal dengan Letc-Meg berjongkok dihadapan Ivan.

"Tentu saja bukan, da~. Aku diciptakan dari debu dan tanah, tidak seperti kalian, diciptakan dan hidup dengan besi dan alumunium. Yah, meskipun kalian hidup sama seperti kami, daa~"

"… Hn, baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi, namamu?"

"Ivan Braginski, da~"

"Oh, aku Letc-Meg. Senang bertemu denganmu, Ivan."

"Da, nama yang aneh."

"… Kelompok kami, De-Tec ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan human yang ada disini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau perjanjian itu menguntungkanku, tentu aku mau, da~"

"Jadi, kami pertama kali datang kemari karena kami ingin mencari sebuah planet dimana kami bisa kabur sejenak dari Au-No yang menyerang kami dan ternyata kami malah bertemu dengan planetmu ini. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mengalahkan Au-No serta membunuh semua anggotanya, setelah itu kami akan kembali ke planet kami semula dan kalian bisa menguasai planet ini, bagaimana?"

Arthur memicingkan matanya. 'Apa? Kalau begitu planet yang sudah susah-susah kubuat ini akan hancur lagi? Aarggh! Sialan, kenapa sih harus ada robotic De-Tec yang datang dan membuat perjanjian macam begini?'

Wajah itu terlihat berfikir keras, tak lama wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengambil tangan dari Letc-Meg.

"Perjanjian yang menguntungkanku. Baiklah, deal."

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur memejamkan matanya pedih dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk kembali ke markas besar para wizard -meskipun hanya ada 3 wizard yang ada-. Dengan ini, kontrak telah ditanda-tangani dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.<p>

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari, sehingga akhirnya menemukan markas besar dan segera menghambur masuk kedalamnya, menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut dari seorang Satrio dan ekspresi datar yang tak pernah hilang dari seorang Lukas.

"Tehmu saja dulu."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Lukas disambut antusias oleh Arthur, perlahan ia menenggak cairan yang ada didalam cangkir itu sebelum akhirnya terduduk di kursi sofa. Dia menghiraukan Satrio yang menatapnya bingung. Tak lama, Satrio pun mendekati Arthur dan mulai mengajaknya berbincang, berbeda dengan Lukas yang masih terus membiarkan suasana terus hening.

"Sejak tadi kau murung, Arthur…"

Arthur mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Satrio untuk berhenti bicara dan membiarkan dia sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan seraya menghembuskan nafas. Kembali ia menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Untuk sementara dia tidak ingin diganggu, untuk sementara ini dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Ivan, hm?"

Arthur hanya menghela nafas lagi, mendengar suara tajam Lukas tadi, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Memang, sejak tadi ia memikirkan perkataan Ivan dan Letc-Meg.

"_Hahaha… Disini tidak ada manusia, Letc-Meg, mana mungkin aku tidak akan jadi penguasa tunggal disini?"_

"_Ivan, sepertinya aku tak salah memanggilmu untuk melakukan mitra kerjasama ini. Aku yakin dengan bantuanmu, pasti akan sangat mudah utnuk membunuh semua anggota Au-No."_

"_Aku tersanjung dengan pujiannya, da."_

'Membunuh semua anggota Au-No. Disini. Di planet ini. Andaikan mereka tahu kalau ada sebuah senjata yang memang sengaja kami siapkan disini, mereka pasti akan mengambilnya dan menggunakannya untuk melakukan rencana mereka. Setelah itu, aku akan membiarkan lagi planet ini hancur… Hh.'

"Kau masih punya kami, Arthur."

Arthur hanya menolehkan kepalanya pelan. "_You git_! Dari tadi aku sudah bilang, kalian pergi darisini, biarkan aku sendiri… Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Lalu kau menganggap kami selama ini menganggumu, Arthur?"

Lagi-lagi, berbekal suara tajam Lukas, Arthur hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melanjutkan ucapan Lukas tadi. Tangannya dengan gemulai, menaruh kembali cangkir teh ditempat semula.

"Kau menganggap kami ini lalat yang menganggu untukmu !"

Satrio menyikut pelan sikut Lukas, membiarkan mulut mungil itu memprotes dengan seenaknya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kita bantu saat ini, Arthur?"

Tiba-tiba teringat oleh Arthur untuk melakukan hal itu. Mungkin memang mereka tidak bisa melenyapkan senjata itu, tapi mereka akan memasangkan sebuah kode pada senjata itu, dengan begitu, senjata itu akan aman dan planet yang mereka ciptakan tidak akan musnah.

"Hmm, begini…tentu kalian tahu kalau ada senjata yang diberikan sang dewa kepada kita. Bagaimana bila kuncinya kita sebar ke berbagai pelosok dunia dan kita berikan dalam bentuk batu mulia? Setelah itu kita akan memasangkan sebuah kode pada kotak itu.

"Kita simpan ditempat yang aman dan kita bangkitkan semua manusia yang ada didunia. Tentu dengan begitu tidak mungkin hanya De-Tec yang mendapatkan batu mulia untuk mengambil senjata itu. Tidak mungkin juga kalau hanya human lainnya yang mendapatkan batu mulia itu."

Baik Satrio maupun Lukas hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Memang hal itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

Menyebar. Semua kunci senjata.

Namun sayang, tak ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana cara untuk melakukan ide hebat itu.

"Rasanya itu bukan hal yang mungkin terjadi. Toh, kalian semua tahu kalau itu membutuhkan waktu yang banyak, padahal sekarang Au-No saja sudah berkisar beberapa hari lagi mendekat kemari –atau mungkin sudah sampai, hei… Jangan salahkan aku-."

Arthur tertunduk frustasi, lalu sebenarnya cara apalagi yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi.

"Aku tahu caranya dan waktunya tak lebih dari beberapa jam saja, kok."

Dua kepala ditolehkan kepada Satrio. Yang benar saja, Satrio tahu? Caranya?

"Tahu? Caranya? Yang benar?"

Tiga pertanyaan langsung dilontarkan sang ketua wizard. Satrio langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku menemukan caranya. Kalian tidak percaya padaku, ya?"

"Percaya. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu-coret- tidak mengerti caramu. Kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami…"

Satrio hanya bergumam pelan, memang sedari tadi dia tidak memberitahukan cara, maksud dan tujuan selain ucapan Arthur tadi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu-…"

Dua nafas tercekat, siap untuk meledakkan amarah.

"-Tapi aku bisa mempraktekkannya, ini tak hanya untuk dunia.. Tapi untuk saudara, teman dan kekasihku."

Hembusan nafas lega nampak terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kedua sosok itu menatap Satrio penuh harap, semoga ini adalah rencana yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia.

"Aku berharap ini bisa dijalankan secepat-cepatnya-"

Jeritan pelan dari Lukas menyadarkan Satrio dan Arthur. "Cepat, kita tidak punya waktu banyak, Au-No sudah datang kemari.."

Sementara dihadapan mereka terlihat seorang humanoid yang diciptakan oleh Au-No. Mereka langsung menghilang dari hadapan-nya dan langsung melenggang keluar sebelum kembali melihat fenomena akan dunia yang semakin aneh.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ini hebat!"<p>

Letc-Meg hanya menyunginggkan seulas senyuman. Tangannya bergerak pelan, menyusuri benda berkaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Da, da~ Ini luar biasa."

"Terimakasih. Di planetku, tidak ada yang berkata ini luar biasa. Kami membangkitkan seseorang yang mati dengan mineral dan mengganti organ dalamnya dengan alat elektronik. Menurutku tidak ada yang istimewa."

Ivan hanya berdecak kagum. Sampai era berapakah ia hidup di Bumi? Apakah di era-nya dulu pernah terjadi seperti ini.

"Kami ada disini tidak untuk membicarakan masa lalu, Mr. Braginski. Kalaupun aku mau menoleh kebelakang, rasanya mustahil aku masih ada disini."

Perlahan, Ivan menaikkan kakinya pada tangan Letc-Meg yang besar sebelum akhirnya robotic itu sendiri yang mengangkatnya kedepan wajahnya.

"Aku, tak pernah mengerti hidup ini. Pemimpinku, sahabatku, semuanya hilang karena satu ambisi. Ketika ada lagi pemimpin yang baru… Aku tidak merasa yakin kalau semuanya akan terus berlangsung dengan mudahnya seperti sebuah dongeng. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mundur dan aku harus terus maju. Untuk menguasai dunia ini, benar, kan?"

Ivan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, tentu saja apa yang dikatakan oleh mahluk dihadapannya ini benar… Meskipun tidak seutuhnya benar.

"Tentu saja, daa~"

Ivan perlahan turun ke tanah dengan bantuan tangannya yang besar. Tangannya menyusuri keyboard dan menamai robotic yang berhasil dibangkitkannya lagi.

"Manis."

Ivan tak ayal pun menoleh. Menatap sesuatu benda lagi menghampirinya. Tak hanya ada satu robotic yang ada dihadapannya kini. Ada dua.

"Ah, Ivan, ini Orpicos. Dia adalah ahli teknologi pembangkitan benda mati yang pernah hidup. Aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu."

"Senang bertemu."

Ivan mengangguk perlahan. Tak lama wajahnya kembali menatap seorang pemuda yang berada dalam sebuah tabung dihadapannya. "Ah, Orpicos. Jadi, kau yang tadi bilang dia manis?"

"Iya. Dia terlihat manis. Kekasihmu, kah?"

Seburat rona merah menghiasi wajah Ivan. "Lupakan saja. Ah, apakah alat ini bisa membangkitkan setiap orang? Tak adakah alat lain?"

"Tidak ada."

Orpicos berkata dengan mantap. Tentu saja, tidak ada alat yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan alat yang dibawanya dari Cybirtec.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Ivan tersenyum pelan. Dielusnya permukaan tabung yang ada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa, hatinya berkata kalau ada sebuah alat yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan alat yang sedang digunakan oleh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"… Tidak sepenuhnya yakin sebenarnya."

Letc-Meg menimpali. Ivan menolehkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya menangkap sebuah sinar menyilaukan yang tertembak lurus ke kornea matanya sehingga ia jatuh ke permukaan lantai dan matanya buta mendadak.

"Human sepertimu, harus dihilangkan rasa penasarannya, Ivan."

Sepenggal kata yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya, tubuhnya terlempar dan ia tak lagi sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Orpicos menarik tubuh Ivan dan memasukkannya pada tabung yang lain. Sebelum akhirnya ia menatap atasannya yang berbicara.<p>

"Apa kau yakin dengan hasil temuanmu ini, Orpicos?"

Robotic yang dipanggil Orpicos hanya mengangguk perlahan, sedari tadi rasanya otak mekaniknya sudah lelah dipaksa bekerja dan bekerja.

"Sebelumnya, Siarinaqua. Aku berterimakasih padamu."

Siarinaqua, robotic yang melemparkan cahaya lurus pada Ivan tadi hanya tersenyum dingin. "Bukan masalah, Letc-Meg. Itu kewajibanku. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, apapun tentang proyek kita yang sesungguhnya yang sedang kita tanam di planet ini."

"Orpicos. Jadi, sebenarnya… Tak hanya Ivan saja yang ada di planet ini?"

Letc-Meg hampir tidak percaya bila Orpicos langsung menunjukkan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang memang berpenghuni. Orpicos berkata bahwa mahluk yang menghuni disana berukuran seperti Ivan dan hidup lebih lama sejak Ivan kembali dihidupkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin berkata bahwa sebenarnya planet ini, adalah planet yang strukturnya sama persis dengan sebuah planet yang meledak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu?"

Siarinaqua hanya terduduk dengan malas di sebuah kursi dan melemparkan pandangan pada sebuah kaca yang ada disampingnya, membiarkan kedua kerabatnya berbincang tak jelas tentang planet yang baru saja mereka duduki tadi siang.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Siarinaqua telah mengetahui segalanya, planet yang strukturnya sama persis, dewa benih yang datang, planet yang bentuknya mirip dengan nerakanya dulu dan sebuah senjata yang ada didalamnya.

Tunggu? Senjata?

"Siarinaqua! Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu."

"Apa tua bangka! Tidak usah memanggilku berulang-ulang, kau merendahkan aku, hah!"

Orpicos hanya menghela nafas,"Siarinaqua, aku tahu kalau kau sudah mengamati planet ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Beritahu aku semuanya. Aku butuh ini semua untuk mencegah kedatangan Au-No…"

"Tak usah kau bilang pun, Au-No sudah datang kemari, tua bangka! Dan satu lagi, jangan seenaknya membaca pikiranku. Kau pikir bercengkrama bersama Renact membuarmu tahu pikiranku?"

"Apapun itu. Aku butuh laporannya."

"Ada sebuah senjata yang disimpan di lapisan terbawah yang ada di planet ini. Suhunya mencapai 5000 C. Tapi, aku tidak tahu senjata apa yang sengaja-ataupun tidak- yang disimpan para human pendahulu Ivan."

Orpicos mengangguk pelan. Tak ia sangka, kenyataannya ternyata lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan bayangannya.

"Au-No…sudah datang, ya?"

"Bukan hanya sudah datang, tua bangka! Bahkan setahuku dia sudah membangkitkan seorang human dan diberikan nama Humanoid."

"ciri-cirinya?"

"Perlukah kusebutkan humanoid yang obesitas pemakan hamburger tak terkira itu? Jangan memaksaku."

Obesitas pemakan hamburger?

"Tunggu, tunggu, bukankah humanoid itu adalah salah satu humanoid yang sempat kulihat saat para pendahulu Ivan itu kabur?"

"Kau pikir aku satpam humanoid? Jangan bertanya padaku."

Orpicos berfikir keras, Au-No rupanya sudah dua langkah lebih maju dibandingkan dengannya. Tak hanya membangkitkan para mayat menjijikan yang tak terkira itu, dia rupanya juga sudah mencari tahu tentang para pendahulu human yang masih hidup.

"Baik,baik, tak usah ciri-cirinya. Bagaimana kalau namanya saja?"

Siarinaqua berdecak kesal, dihampirinya rekan kerjanya itu sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan tiga penggal kata.

"**Alfred F. Jones**"

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phase two: Step, Mission, Success<strong>

Pihak Au-No telah berhasil membangkitkan seorang human yang dahulu dikenal dengan nama Alfred F. Jones, menjadi hidup kembali dengan menyambungkan beberapa organ yang rusak dengan organ elektronik baru yang layak pakai. Alhasil, mereka menamaninya sebagai sebuah humanoid.

Satu langkah yang benar-benar awal bila dibandingkan dengan De-Tec.

"Burger-munch- ini –munch- rasanya –munch- enak –munch- sekaliii~"

Rasanya Storm hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan reaksi yang muncul dari seorang human yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Ingin rasanya ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, merasakan bahwa human satu ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk serius sama sekali.

"Ooh~ -gluk- tadi kau bicara apa?"

Tak lama bagi seorang Storm mencegah dirinya menjedukkan kepala Humaoid itu.

"Ah… Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak yang sudah kami tawarkan, jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk langkah pertama, sebagai tanda bahwa kami mundur dari De-Tec"

"SEORANG _HERO_ ITU TIDAK BOLEH MUNDURRRR~~~"

Mengabaikan mulut menganga terbuka lebar, Alfred melanjutkan, "Siapkan saja tank dan senjata. Kita serang mereka habis-habisan. Serahkan semuanya pada Hero~. Semuanya pasti akan teratasi."

Sebuah suara langsung melarat perkataan humanoid muda itu.

"… Tentunya hal itu tidak akan berhasil, bodoh! Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau pikir mengalahkan markas De-Tec itu?"

Alfred mendapati seorang –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah- robotic yang ada dibelakangnya menatapnya sinis.

"Cih! Humanoid bodoh! Dia sudah merusak planet kami! Dia berkelit kalau bukan dia yang melakukannya. Dia membunuh semua saudaraku! DIA PEMBUNUH KEPARAT!"

Alfred merasakan ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, tak ia sangka kalau ucapannya membuatnya marah sampai seperti ini.

Mencegah keduanya memulai kembali ronde ke dua untuk terus berbacot ria, Strom meraih tangan robotic yang ada didepan Alfred dan menenangkannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus memperkenalkanmu dulu. Tak pernahkah kuajarkan kau tata krama?"

Mengambil tangannya cepat, robotic itu berjongkok untuk tatap mata dengan humanoid yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hidden Black. Aku mata-mata di badan Au-No ini."

Mengambil tangannya dan menjabatnya perlahan pertanda ia menyetujui mempunyai seorang teman seperti dirinya.

"Alfred F. Jones! Aku seorang humanoid~"

Menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, pertanda ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan seorang humanoid yang berjanji akan membantu mereka untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka dari badan De-Tec. Tak lama, Alfred pun melirik ke samping kanannya, menemukan sebuah alat –entah apa namanya- yang ada dipojok kanannya.

Kakinya bergerak, menapaki lantai metalik itu perlahan. Menghiraukan kata tanya yang dimunculkan oleh para robotic yang sudah menghidupkannya kembali. Pikirannya antah berantah, menghilang entah kemana, konsentrasinya buyar.

Hanya karena alat metalik berbahan kaca itu.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>"Git<em>... Kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu..."<em>

"_-Jadi kau harus mempergunakan waktu sedemikian rupa..."_

"_Waktu itu tak akan bisa diputa-HEI! _GIT_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Iya, _git_! Oke, oke! AKU MENCINTAIMU! Puas?"_

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred tersenyum miris, ini merupakan satu-satunya kenangan yang bisa ia petik dari alat yang pernah pemuda itu buat.<p>

"_I love you, no, no..."_

Ia pun melarat perkataannya, tersenyum pedih dan terus mengelus kaca tersebut. Ruangan pribadinya tampak sangat hampa, kosong, seperti sedikit suara akan menciptakan gema hebat.

"_... I very love you, honey_."

Dan kata-kata itu menggaung di dalam ruangan kosong di tubuhnya, di dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Sinar obor nampak menemani ketiga wizard yang berjalan ke sebuah menara tua yang memiliki jalan tersendiri –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jalan rahasia- yang tak bisa didapati oleh sembarang orang. Jalan itu sengaja diblokade untuk mencegah adanya perang berkepanjangan dan menjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang spesial.<p>

"Tio, kau punya kuncinya, kan?"

Lukas membuka suaranya, didalam lorong segelap ini, dia hampir saja tak bisa melihat. _Applaused _untuk Satrio yang masih juga mengingat secara detail semua yang ada didalam lorong itu.

"Git! Tio! Apa tidak ada 2 obor lagi untuk kami dan kenapa rasanya disini semakin hangat dan menyeramkan, sih!"

Satrio tersenyum meremehkan, menatap sang pemuda British yang mengaku gentleman itu setengah hati. "Haha. Jadi ini yang dinamakan sang pemuda British yang mengaku gentleman itu?"

Seorang Arthur Kirkland untuk pertama kalinya merenggut dihadapan Satrio yang membuat seorang Satrio berniat ingin membakar wajah itu secepatnya dan dijadikannya pajangan.

"Satrio…kita sudah diujung jalan."

Suara yang berasal dari mulut mungil Lukas segera membuyarkan lamunan Satrio. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berasal dari batang lehernya, melepasnya perlahan, mengambil sebuah jam tangan yang bersinar terang.

Menempelkan sebuah chip –yang entah apa itu namanya- pada sebuah bidang pada kalung tersebut dan bidang itu terbuka, menjelma menjadi sebuah kunci, yang sangat pas dengan lubang pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Satrio menyentuh pelan lubang tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dirinya sendiri –dan juga kedua temannya- terkejut dengan reaksi dari kunci tersebut.

Kunci itu menempel, membuka seluruh pintu yang ada. Seperti sebuah medan magnet yang tiba-tiba saja bertemu.

Mungkin memang benar kata dewa penanam benih tersebut, bahwa pintu ini merupakan pintu rahasia yang jalan satu-satunya hanya bisa dipegang oleh satu orang saja diantara jutaan atau mungkin miliaran orang yang ada didunia.

Beruntungnya, yang memilikinya adalah Satrio.

Orang yang tak salah untuk memilikinya.

"Ayo, masuk."

Satrio memimpin dibawa oleh sinar dari kunci tersebut yang kini sudah kembali menjadi sebuah kalung yang dipakai olehnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Tak bisa dibayangkan, suasana yang ada didalam gua yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan pusat bumi. Suasananya begitu mencekam dan suhu udara yang ada disana terasa begitu dingin.<p>

Satu kata.

Menyeramkan.

Bahkan, ketiga wizard tersebut, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga obor yang tadinya dipegang erat oleh seorang Satrio menghilang bagai ditelan angin melalui penglihatan mereka yang menyeramkan. Api yang dipegang oleh sahabat mereka sendiri, dilahap oleh api biru yang entah datang darimana, menyusul sebuah siluet berwarna orange dan keadaan gelap seketika.

Untung kalung tersebut memiliki multifungsi. Selain bisa dijadikan sebagai sebuah kunci –yang untungnya pas dengan lubangnya- juga bisa dijadikan senter dadakan.

Air bertetesan dari atas kepala mereka, maupun dari bawah kaki mereka. Sejerumput garam meluap dan membanjiri jalan yang mereka jalani. Bahkan, entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya Lukas merasakan kejijikan yang sangat besar dengan jalan misterius yang entah akan membawa mereka semua kemana.

"Satrio, kau yakin kan kita dijalan yang benar?"

Satrio menoleh, tak lagi menatap kedua temannya. Gelap. Sunyi.

"Hei, siapa yang bicara tadi?"

Lukas menyentuh bahu Satrio pelan. "Jangankan kau, kami saja tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Disini gelap sekali. Benarkah jalannya melewati rintangan ini?"

"Percayalah padaku, kenapa kau begitu tidak percaya padaku?"

Arthur perlahan mengambil tangan Lukas, "Ada cahaya disana. Satrio, Lukas? Kalian melihatnya, kan?"

Baik Satrio maupun Lukas, segera melihat kearah cahaya tersebut. Ya, cahaya tersebut menyilaukan, namun hal itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus berjalan berpegangan tangan dijalan yang entah dimana, tak ada cahaya sama sekali.

"Kita tidak akan kesana. Jalannya masih jauh."

Jawaban yang bisa dibilang singkat itu ternyata mampu menyulut batang kemarahan seorang Arthur Kirkland yang nyatanya memang sangat pendek.

"APA!"

Arthur mengguncang tubuh Satrio kencang. "Bukankah kau bilang dititik terakhir kita akan menemukan cahaya? Itu bukan cahayanya? Lalu itu cahaya apa!"

Satrio menghempaskan tangan Arthur. "Tak sadarkah kau kalau disana ada sesosok yang keluar dan mengejar kita? Mereka semua terganggu karena ulahmu, bodoh!"

"_What the_-

Perkataan itu terputus, tiba-tiba saja mata mereka tertutup, terbungkam oleh sesosok orang. Satrio menjauh. Seiring dengan jatuh kesadaran teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>KAU PENGHIANAT!"<em>

"_Barukah kau menyadari bahwa kau memiliki seorang sahabat penjilat sepertiku? Tragis…"_

"_Kau mengambil semuanya! Bahkan hingga saudara da-_

"_Tutup mulut manismu, Hidden Black! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya."_

"_APA! Sudah ku bilang! Semua itu tidak akan berguna, puzzle itu hanya akan membakar semua sistem sinyal yang ada di planet Cybirtec, parahnya semuanya akan hancur! PLANET INI DAN KAU JUGA AKAN HANCUR!"_

"_Itu yang kucari. Cybirtec harus diperbaiki semuanya. Itu semua karena sistem yang ada disini telah kotor oleh tangan kalian, para Au-No jahanam!"_

"_AP-"_

"_Selamat tinggal, Hidden Black! Bersatulah kau dengan karat busuk! Dengan saudara dan sahabatmu yang lainnya! Kami tak lagi membutuhkanmu!"_

"_PENGKHIANAT!"_

3

2

1

DHHUUAARR!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>"Black? Kau mendengarku? Black?"<p>

Hidden Black mendesis tidak senang pada atasannya, lamunannya akan masa lalu itu seakan mengambang dan membayangi pikirannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan urusi aku, La Cernac! Aku muak harus terus bertemu denganmu!"

La Cernac hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku tak suka kalau kau harus tidur seharian. Tidak elit sekali, seorang Hidden Black harus tertidur dengan tidak elitnya disini."

"Heh! Tutup mulutmu. Beruntung aku masih berhasil membawamu kemari, La Cernac. Kau berhutang kata "terimakasih" untuk diucapkan didepanku!"

Hidden Black, satu-satunya kunci yang ada pada markas Au-No mengenai sejarah terjadinya sebuah perang yang ada pada Mech-G sehingga akhirnya dibelah menjadi dua kubu, Au-No dan De-Tec.

Sederhana saja. Ayah dari pemimpin De-Tec sekarang meninggal akibat sistem yang memang saat itu sedang terjadi kerusakan disana. Dia yang tidak terima, berencana untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada La Cernac, yang pada saat itu menjadi petinggi diplanet Cybirtec.

Dia meminta bantuan dari seorang Hidden Black, yang pada waktu itu menguasai adanya sistem sinyal dan semua sistem yang berjalan di negeri itu. Sayang, ternyata mereka hanya memanfaatkan Hidden Black dengan cara berteman dengannya.

Sampai hari ini, seorang Hidden Black bersumpah, akan membalaskan dendamnya pada De-Tec.

"Lihat saja Kingna I-Trec, kita buktikan siapa yang akan berlutut diatas tanah. Kau atau aku!"

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Tak mudah bagi seorang Satrio menghalau berbagai rintangan yang ada dihadapannya, mulai dari zombie berjalan, ataupun kumpuran pasir hisap yang ada entah dimana. Dia memang benar-benar harus ekstra hati-hati.<p>

Perkataan yang entah sudah berapa ribu –atau mungkin juga ratusan ribu- tahun itu tiba-tiba berkumandang didalam kepalanya.

"_Ingatlah! Jalan itu, hanya bisa dilalui oleh seseorang. Apabila yang masuk kesana lebih dari satu orang, maka orang yang tidak memegang kunci itu harus dilenyapkan. Kecuali… Seorang itu berhasil mendapatkan kunci tersebut maka orang yang lain yang ikut masuk kedalam menara tersembunyi ini, akan dibebaskan nyawanya. Syarat ini ditekankan setelah melalui gerbang kunci pertama."_

Keringat dingin perlahana meluncur dari pelipisnya, entah bagaimana caranya, jalan ini terasa sedang mengintimigasi dirinya dengan suasana dan semua yang ada pada gua ini. Menengguk ludahnya perlahan, ia pun kembali berjalan. Ia harus berhasil, dia harus bisa mendapatkan kunci itu.

'Aku harus bisa. Ini semua demi Arthur dan juga Lukas. Mereka harus selamat.'

Perlahan, tangannya menggapai pelipisnya untuk menghapus peluh yang menempel di keningnya. Kakinya berjalan menghindari kumparan pasir hisap yang ada dihadapannya, sinar yang ia punya hanya sebuah sinar kecil dan ia harus mampu untuk melihat secara jauh maupun pendek.

Kakinya menapak perlahan, sebelum akhirnya matanya menemukan sebuah monumen yang bercahaya yang terdapat ditengah jalan. Matanya bersinar gembira tatkala melihat ikon yang ada disana sesuai dengan kunci yang terdapat pada kalungnya.

Senyum sumringah tersungging jelas pada wajahnya. Perlahan, mulutnya mendesis gembira.

"Itu… Dia."

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Pergantian hari sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi setiap human yang hidup di planet tersebut. Matahari telah tenggelam disisi barat dan malam itu telah diterangi oleh bulan.<p>

Namun, apakah menjadi sebuah kewajaran yang biasa, disaat ketika malam itu, mereka melihat tengkorak-tengkorak yang berjalan menuju sebuah menara yang sangat besar. Bahkan mereka belum pernah melihat menara yang besar tersebut.

"Ew… Mengerikan sekali…"

Bahkan sampai seorang Alfred F. Jones merasakan kengerian yang sangat ketika melihat tengkorak-tengkorak itu berjalan entah kemana.

Jangankan seorang human seperti Alfred, bahkan hingga Hidden Black bergedik ngeri. "Aku akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Kau tenang saja."

Belum sempat seorang mata-mata dari badan Au-No itu bergerak, seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dari menara tersebut, mengakibatkan Alfred menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan segera.

"Apa-apaan ini! Ini tindakan yang sangat tidak HERO!"

Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata protesan dari mulutnya, kembali matanya disibukkan dengan fenomena yang lebih mencengangkan bila dibandingkan dengan yang tadi.

Tulang-tulang yang bergerak itu –atau mungkin disebut juga dengan tengkorak- tak lama menjadi seorang manusia, bola mata itu, menyiratkan kembali iris mata itu lengkap dengan nyawa yang ada didalamnya.

Iris sapphire itu membulat tatkala melihat adik yang sangat disayanginya dengan seiris violet itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mattie? Matthew!"

Pelukan erat menandai betapa ia sangat menyayangi adiknya tersebut, meluapkan betapa rindunya ia pada adiknya tersebut.

"A-Al…sesak…"

"Sebentar saja, Matt…. Aku kangen sekali…"

Waktu terus bergulir, membiarkan keduanya terhanyut kedalam dunia mereka sendiri.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>Nafas itu memburu, membuat nafasnya menjadi uapan embun seperti di pagi hari. Kaki jenjangnya gemetar, mencoba menahan semua rasa takut yang ada didalam harinya sendiri.<p>

Kunci itu memang sudah masuk ketempat yang seharusnya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Hanya dua pilihan.

Angkat piringan itu, atau dorong kebawah.

Masalahnya, ini menyangkut dunia, apakah ia bisa menyelamatkannya atau justru...menghancurkannya hingga ke dasarnya?

Opsi pertama menjadi pilihannya, hingga sebuah sinar keluar dari piringan besar itu. Sinar yang menyilaukan, yang nyaris membuat matanya buta mendadak.

"Akh! A-apa yang terjadi?"

Mutiara abu-abu yang ada didalam kedua bola matanya itu bergejolak, takut menghadapi sebuah kenyataan yang telah dilaluinya sedari tadi.

Sinar itu menembus keatas, merembes keluar dari atap menara tersebut. Terkirim terus hingga lapisan atmosfer terakhir dan sinarnya mengelilingi permukaan bumi.

Mulut mungil itu tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya usahanya…

"… Berhasil…"

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman<br>Mereka merasa tak lagi kehilangan_

_Semua…_

_Saudara, teman, kekasih  
>Ada ditangan mereka<br>Tapi mereka tidak tahu_

_Bahwa  
>Sesungguhnya, ini baru permulaan<em>

_Perang yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai_

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>~To Be Continued~<p>

A/N: MANNN! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGAAAAAA~~~~ #narihula wohooo~ Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini, ya~ Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa~ hohoho. Author satu ini minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati. Juga untuk balasan review:

Mikakuchiki: Uhm, terimakasih untuk reviewnya. #tengokkanankiri Btw, dirimu satu-satunya yang review tah di chapter kemarin? Aduuhhhhhhhh~~~~ Terimakasih banyakkkk~ #pelukcium #authordigebuk Ini udah dilanjutin, selamat menikmati chapter ini, ya~

Oke, yang lainnya? Ada yang berminat untuk memberikan konkrit untuk saya yang tidak sempurna ini?


End file.
